degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alli-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Alli Bhandari and Jenna Middleton first developed in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview When they first met in Just Can't Get Enough, Alli had a dislike for Jenna when she steals her seat and when Alli notices her in the cafeteria singing and playing guitar and gets jealous when Clare starts to hang out with her. But later when Alli pays Clare a visit and sees Jenna, who admits she wants to be Alli's friend as well she accepts the offer. Their friendship had a brief break-up from Heart Like Mine (1) 'when she notices her and K.C. together, but they reunite next year. Season 9 In 'Just Can't Get Enough, 'Jenna accidentally bumps into Alli with her guitar case when she walks into class on her first day at Degrassi. Then Jenna unknowingly takes Alli's seat and this causes Alli to dislike Jenna. Later in the cafeteria, Jenna is seen playing guitar and singing which causes Alli to dislike Jenna even more. Later when Jenna is seen at Clare's house, Alli drops by for a visit until she sees Jenna and gets paranoid, but Jenna tells Alli that she wants to be her friend too. The three girls are seen chatting and painting each other's nails and Jenna tells Alli and Clare that at her old school that she was a boyfriend stealer, which gives Clare and Alli a slight shock and asks who's not available. Alli tells Jenna that she's dating Johnny and mentions that he's a senior and Jenna replies by saying that's too old for her. When Clare mentions that she's dating K.C., Jenna gets all excited and Alli and Clare worry that she'll steal him from her. In 'Shoot to Thrill,'' Jenna compliments the photos that Alli took of Johnny. In 'You Be Illin', Jenna along with Clare help Alli through her slump after her break-up with Johnny by stealing back the photos she took from his locker. Only to find out it isn't his actual locker. Later when Alli is looking online about STD's, Jenna comes and comforts Alli after she tells her she might have caught an STD, then Jenna advises her to go see a real doctor about it. Later the Alli, Clare and Jenna devise a plan to get Johnny to come clean about his relationship with Alli. In '''Heart Like Mine (1), Alli angrily approaches Jenna and K.C., telling them that Clare won't be happy about what is going on with them. In Heart Like Mine (2), Alli and Clare have completely cut off Jenna from their lives, and K.C. tells Jenna to just ignore them, though she says it is hard to. In Start Me Up, Clare mentions her to Alli when she says she wants to go to the mall instead of watching Jenna and K.C. flirt in the cafeteria. Season 10 In Breakaway (1), Clare tells Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to make them better, and that she won't need to wear glasses, and contacts. Without them knowing that Jenna overhears them talking, and thinks that they are talking about breast implants. Jenna then spreads a rumor through the school, mostly the sophomores, that Clare will be getting a boob job. In Breakaway (2), Jenna is still disgusted about Clare's 'fake boob' rumor. Later on that day, when Wesley, who was under the impression Clare had a boob job, touches Clare's breasts, he tells a shocked Clare that Jenna started the rumor before he apologizes and runs off. The next day in gym, Clare and Alli walk in together, prepared to get even with Jenna. Clare stuffs her bra with socks and walks up to Jenna, unzipping her jacket to show herself off. Jenna is in disbelief that she actually went through with the "boob job," and tells Clare it is desperate and slutty, and she believes it is a crazy plot to get K.C. back. Clare laughs at Jenna and calls her insecure. Jenna says she isn't insecure, as she is not the one who got a boob job. Clare then takes the socks out of her bra, and informs Jenna that she did not get a boob job, but laser eye surgery. Jenna is humiliated and surprised that she misunderstood her so badly. Clare goes on to inform Jenna that if she wanted K.C. back, she would not need fake boobs to do it. Jenna asks Clare if she wants her to tell the whole school that she lied, but Clare tells her to let people think what they want. In 99 Problems (1), Alli and Clare are walking when Alli says she wishes her life would be more fun, like Jenna's, experiencing all the wonders of high school: happiness, popularity, and cute boys. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Jenna and Alli walk in talking about how everyone is excited for the Power Squad Calendar photo shoot, which show that the girls are now friends again. I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Alli says that she even heard a lady at the grocery store heard about it and dropped her melons. Later, during lunch, Alli tells Jenna that everyone has been talking about her incident and tells Alli that instead of taking diet pills, she just asked Chantay to get her a bigger sized uniform. She then asks Alli if she wants any of the bananas and ranch dressing she has been eating, which is the next sign of Jenna being pregnant. You Don't Know My Name (1), in the morning, Alli's wondering about her relationship with Drew and confronts him. He says that they're "Friends With Benefits." Alli then tells K.C. and Jenna, but Alli feels third-wheelish when Jenna and K.C. get all romantic in front of her. Alli asks Drew to double with her, Jenna and K.C. at the dance. Drew declines, saying he has too much work to do to get his grades up. In You Don't Know My Name (2), 'she is seen sitting outside The Dot with Jenna. Alli tells her she has seen a mean side of Drew, and Jenna asks if she's over him. Alli looks over and sees Drew walking towards The Dot with Marisol, making her think he is over her. Alli asks Jenna if they could go, and they both leave The Dot. As Alli is crossing the street, Drew follows her out, bored by his date with Marisol, and asks her to the dance. She declines his invitation due to the fact he had already asked Marisol out so soon after their then break up. Adam goes up to Alli at the dance, telling her that Jenna wants to see her at the photobooth. When Alli shows up, she sees Drew and sarcastically states that he isn't Jenna. In 'Tears Dry On Their Own (1), 'Alli suspects Jenna is pregnant and sneaks pregnancy books from the school library, getting detention. Later, after detention, Jenna returns from her audition, she congratulates Jenna on being accepted and after K.C. leave to get drinks, she asks if Jenna will take a pregnancy test and she says yes. Alli comforts Jenna while she waits for the results of the pregnancy test. They discuss options and future and after a long 3 minutes, Jenna is found pregnant. In 'Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Alli asks how Jenna is feeling and she responds, pregnant. Alli encourages Jenna to talk to K.C. and discuss options and Jenna doesn't feel ready to tell him. Alli continues to try to persuade Jenna on telling K.C. but keeps pushing it back. After Jenna tells K.C., Alli accompanies Jenna at The Next Teen Star and Alli pretends to be pregnant to try to get answers from the producer. In All Falls Down (1), Jenna is seen at Clare's house with Alli getting ready for the "A Night in Vegas" dance. The girls are talking about why Clare is going to Vegas Night with Fitz instead of her boyfriend, Eli, when there is a knock at the door. Jenna opens it to see Eli outside, and she allows him in so he could have a talk with Clare, saying "Speak of the devil!" In Halo, Jenna pursues Alli's older brother Sav, but fails in stealing him from Holly J. Sinclair. In Drop the World (1), Jenna has her baby shower at K.C.'s house with Alli. Afterwards, Alli and Jenna begin cleaning up. Alli ask why K.C. wasn't there, and Jenna responds by saying that he has already built the crib and that she let him go play basketball, thinking the crib was built. Alli looks in the corner to see the unopened crib, and Jenna freaks out. Later at school, Alli asks how the nursery is coming along, and Jenna says that K.C. is working on it non-stop. Alli smiles and states that she has whooped K.C. into "baby daddy of the year". Jenna mentions how K.C. is about to lose his teenhood for forever, but Alli points out that so is she. Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Jenna is feeling overwhelmed with having to take care of Tyson while K.C. can go to school. She returns to Degrassi to clear out her locker, telling Alli that she's taking the second semester off to take care of Tyson. Jenna is starting to feel abandoned by K.C. when he blows her off to hang out with their friends after school at Above the Dot. Jenna takes Tyson to Above the Dot and tells K.C. to do his share with the baby, and he goes home. Jenna falls asleep, but Alli wakes her up. She starts to cry and tells Alli that she needs to be with Tyson and leaves. In Lose Yourself (1), Alli is excited to see Jenna back at school and hugs her as soon as she sees her. Jenna asks Alli if there is anything new going on, as she does not want to talk about the baby, but class starts and they have to pay attention. Alli offers to eat lunch with Jenna since K.C. was not there to do so. In Lose Yourself (2), Jenna is seen at school. She asks Alli if she has seen K.C., but Alli hasn't. Dave walks up, telling Jenna that he and Alli are dating, and Jenna sees K.C. getting into a car with Marisol. She demands Dave tell her what's going on with Marisol and K.C., and Dave tells her while Alli stands there upset, not wanting her bestfriend to get so hurt by a boy. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Jenna moves in with Alli and Sav after Kyle moves away and she moves out of K.C.'s house. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Jenna has moved into Alli's house, and Dave jokes about the two having pillow fights. Jenna prompts Alli to tell Dave about her summer camp that will be over the entire summer break, though Alli wants to hold off on telling him because they just became a couple. The next day, Jenna tells Alli while playing a poker game with her and Adam that all guys want is sex. Alli has Jenna and Adam arrange a secret poker tournament at lunch. That night, Alli tells Jenna that she plans to meet up in a secret location to play poker with strangers, but Jenna tries to dissuade her from going. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Alli convinces Jenna to lie for her to Dave and her parents so that she could go to a secret poker game. The next day, Alli tells Jenna that she won a few hundred dollars, but Dave interrupts their conversation and catches Alli in her lie. While they are arguing, Jenna backs up and walks away from the two. At lunch, Alli receives the money for her camp, and Jenna tells her that they are going to fix her relationship with Dave because she doesn't want to hear Alli whining about it for the next two months. Jenna gets up and drags Dave over to Alli so that they could talk, saying Alli did everything for him. In Underneath It All, Jenna is seen sitting next to Alli when Clare comes into class. It was later said by Clare, that Jenna and Alli gave her death glares all morning. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Jenna was first seen talking with Alli and she seemed frantic because she misplaced her song book which she had used to work on her songs for the past three years and she couldn't play without it. Alli reminded her that she might have left it at K.C's house. She was nervous about about asking him for the song book back, because they haven't spoken to each other since they gave their son up for adoption and ended their relationship. Finally she musters the courage to ask for the song book back from K.C. and they met early in their classroom and to Jenna's surprise K.C didn't just return the song book to her but also a few of Tyson's old baby toys and photographs of them holding Tyson together thinking that she might want them back as a memento. Her heart sank and she was in tears crying most of the afternoon. Later Alli finds her crying in the hallway, with her eyes glued on the photograph's of her former baby. Alli helps her try to move on with her life and packs the box of toys and pictures away in her locker. Alli also tells her that to be happy she has to do what will make her happy like how a dog wagging his tail makes him happy, and writing and singing songs is what makes Jenna happy, Jenna smiles with encouragement and Alli jokingly barks at her and taps her in the behind. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), When Clare hears that Jake has a new girlfriend, she immediately points her finger to Alli since she and Jake made out a month before. When it is revealed to be Jenna, Clare yells at her but Jenna just remains silent. Alli stands up for Jenna and tells Clare what Jake does now is none of her business and that Jenna doesn't have to answer to her. In Smash Into You (1), Alli tells Jenna that she and Dave were making out when they were supposed to be talking about what had happened over the summer. Jenna tells her that she should trust Dave going forward into their relationship, but Alli says she isn't sure that she does. Jenna is also participating in Alli's Model UN. In Smash Into You (2), Jenna chases after Alli when she is upset that Dave and Jacinta are both absent from the Model UN. Alli reads the texts on her phone from Dave that tells her that he is getting back with Jacinta, and Jenna tries to calm Alli down by telling her that something isn't right and that there must be an explanation. Alli doesn't believe her what she is saying though because of the messages from Dave's phone, which were really sent by Jacinta. After the Model UN is over, Jenna walks out of the building with Alli. In Hollaback Girl (1), Alli and Jacinta look up Jacinta on Facerange because Alli is jealous over the fact that Dave wants to go see her. They find out that Jacinta's friends have been posting mean things about Dave, which causes Alli to feel like she has to defend him. Jenna tells her that venting at strangers won't help Alli's frustration. When Dave arrives, Jenna goes upstairs to wash her hair to leave them alone. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare approaches Alli, Connor, K.C., and Jenna, asking them to help her with the newspaper she has volunteered to run. Jenna doesn't speak to Clare and sits down, not volunteering her help, as does Alli, Connor, and K.C. Later, Alli and Jenna volunteer to help, and Jenna asks if she could help too. In''' In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Alli and Jenna both continue to help Clare to finish the newspaper. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Clare, Jenna, and Alli have reunited as a trio. The three are glad when Principal Simpson announces that the school is now uniform free, and Alli asks both of them if they were going to hit on any of the new hockey team members since they were both single. Later, the three are hanging at Clare's house, and they decide to go to Mike and Adam's party. Jenna and Alli confront Clare about who she is dressing for her at the party. Jenna and Alli ask Jake what to do if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss for Clare. Jake tells them that if the guy is interested, then he'll kiss the girl again. The girls like the answer, and Clare asks Jake if the people should talk first, to which he said the guy would go to her. In '''Gives You Hell (1), Jenna, Clare, and Alli are sitting next to one another at the pep rally for the Toronto Ice Hounds. In Say It Ain't So (1), Alli tells Jenna that she missed taking 3 of her birth control pills, and Jenna advises her to take 3 at once, as if it would do something. Alli begins to freak out thinking that she might be pregnant because she missed two birth control pills during the time she had sex with Dave, though Jenna tells her to be careful. Alli decides to take a pregnancy test at home after school, though her mother is home and catches her with it. Alli blames the pregnancy test on Jenna, and her mother furiously punishes Jenna, setting certain restrictions on her that she must follow or she will be kicked out of the Bhandari home. After her mom leaves, Alli gratefully thanks Jenna for taking the blame for her, though Jenna seems annoyed with the new rules. After digging the pregnancy test out of the trash, as Alli's mother had thrown it away, Alli realizes that she can't take the test until at least ten days after conception. Alli asks Jenna to tell her what it was like being pregnant, so she could assure herself that she wasn't. Jenna tells her that she felt sick, moody, and her boobs were tender. When Alli asks where her boob were tender, Jenna tells her friend that she is trying to convince herself that she is pregnant. In Say It Ain't So (2), Jenna convinces Alli to take a blood test after school to see if she is pregnant or not. After her mother gives her a new sari for her party for getting a scholarship into MIT, Alli tells Jenna that she cannot wait, and will go down to the clinic at lunch. When Dave asks if Alli is ready to leave, he mentions Jenna among Alli's friends, to which Alli answers she hasn't thought about it. Jenna attends Alli's party, and is proud of her friend. In Closer to Free (1), after Jenna is approached by Becky Baker, Jenna asks Alli what she knows about her, saying she invited her over. Jenna asks Alli to come with her, though Alli says she can't because she's focusing on school, though Jenna decides to go because she thinks they have music in common. The next day, Jenna is ranting to Alli about how Becky lied to her and made her perform for her church group. Jenna tries to partner up with Alli for the project in a group of three, but she is already with Connor and Dave. Jenna turns and bumps into Luke Baker, and Alli whispers to her to relax and act natural, as Jenna seems interested in him. The following school day, Jenna tells Alli that she and Luke kissed, and Alli happily exclaims that she is back in the game. Jenna asks if she think it is true if everyone has their paths because of God, and Alli replies she believes everyone is the masters of their own destiny. However, Jenna reveals that her new interest in religion is more because of Luke than her want to actually join Christianity. In Closer to Free (2), Alli isn't convinced of Jenna's new goal to become a Christian because she knows that she is doing it for Luke. Jenna agrees to get baptized by Becky's father, though Alli thinks it crazy to adopt a religion without knowing what she is getting herself into. Later, when Jenna is going out to get baptized, Alli tells her mother about Jenna's new interest in Christianity, and Mrs. Bhandari and Alli ask Jenna what inspired her. Jenna reveals to them that she has felt lost lately, and she wants to know what God's plan is for her. The next day, Jenna feels refreshed, and Alli tells her that she is glowing and looks like she just got back from vacation. Alli watches Jenna's attempt to flirt with Luke, and when things go wrong, revealing that Luke wasn't interested in her, Alli steps him and tells him to "Scram, Bible Boy." Jenna goes to the bathroom to cry, and Alli tries to make her feel better by saying they could bust up his knee if Jenna wants. Jenna says that boys ruin her life, and Alli admits that she has also done some stupid stuff for boys, though Jenna recalls that she never actually got baptized for one. Jenna admits she got baptized and pretended to be Becky's friend because Luke made her feel special, not knowing that Becky was also in the bathroom. When Becky steps out, she is hurt that Jenna lied, and Jenna chases after her. After her run in with Becky, Jenna is praying and sitting with Alli. Alli jokingly prays to God from Jenna, asking to give Luke a disease. Jenna says she doesn't care about him and confesses ever since giving up Tyson, she's felt confused. She admits that she needs someone to show her the way, and Alli tells her that she has her, though Jenna says only until the end of the school year. Jenna reveals she needs something more permanent, revealing she got baptized for Luke and because she wanted it to be true about God. Alli tells her that that is when you need faith to believe. In Rusty Cage (2), Alli, Jenna, Clare, Bianca, and Connor all say goodbye to K.C. for the last time. In I Want It That Way (1), Jenna is awoken by the Bhandaris, who announce to Alli that they have a surprise for her, which turns out to be a car. Alli drives her and Jenna to school when they run into Clare. Clare is excited about her car and lists off some boring things they could do, then Jenna says or something fun. Alli and Clare are talking about the Jay-Z concert when Jenna says she could replace Dave and go with them. Alli rejects her offer, though, as she wants to try to get Dave to go with her. The next day, Jenna awakes Alli, who has overslept. Alli freaks out because she hasn't finished her homework, which was due that day. Alli tells Jenna that she was out with Dallas all last night after Dave re-dumped her, but says that she doesn't have time to be into anyone. Jenna tells her that maybe Mr. Perino would give her an extension. Jenna goes with Alli when she asks for an extension, and gives her the idea to give up sleeping to get homework done. In I Want It That Way (2), Alli, who has not been sleeping, wakes up Jenna in the middle of the night, talking about how she needs to get the Jay-Z ticket back from Dallas. Jenna tells her to go to bed since she has barely slept, but Alli decides to go over to the Torres' house to see Dallas to demand the ticket back. Jenna says it's too dangerous to walk over, and Alli decides to drive. Later, before the concert, Jenna suggests that she take a nap, but Alli tells her that if she lets herself sleep, then she'll never wake up, and she has worked too hard to have a night off to sleep through it. Alli leaves, and tells Jenna not to wait up for her. Trivia *They both lost their friendships with Clare at some point. *They were both accused by Clare to be dating Jake. *They both had been cheated on by their boyfriends at the time, although Alli was cheated on twice. *They were both crushes of Dave Turner, although Dave ended up with Alli. *After Jenna's half-brother, Kyle Middleton, moved away, Jenna moved in with Alli. *They both kissed K.C. Guthrie, but only Jenna had a relationship with him. *They both have plots dealing with pregnancy. Gallery 490px-Drop-the-world-part-1-jenna-w7e.jpg 540px-Degrassi TDOTO2 6.jpg Alli-jenna-drew-alli-bhandari-degrassi-15411576-320-240.jpg D11 -May-17th SS 0228.jpg Jenna and alli.png Youbeillin14.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m02s32.png 433e.jpg 454dfwd.jpg 978jn.jpg 8yuj.jpg 978d.jpg 878jm.jpg 5657h.jpg Dgs12-5.jpg 4654fhh.jpg 4645fh.jpg 544fg.jpg degrassi-alli-season12-05.jpg 809iojk.jpg 798uijk.jpg 898uij.jpg 089iok.jpg 89iojkk.jpg 9890ikj.jpg 979ikj.jpg 8900kj.jpg 455464gf.jpg 443t.jpg JennaAlli348.jpg JennaAlli34823.jpg 454gggg.jpg 5464ggg.jpg 756765.jpg 5464tggg.jpg 544g.jpg 333g.jpg 45354g.jpg 54645g.jpg 7567y.jpg rere.jpg 544ttt.jpg 353465456456.jpg 65465t.jpg 656575j.jpg 45454gg.jpg 444g.jpg ytrytyb.jpg 5464gggg.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg tertert.jpg 3453ff.jpg 7667g.jpg reer.jpg 676g.jpg 1122 alli.jpg Djfndsfkjh.png 6456gf.jpg 76gff.jpg 56ff.jpg 11221.jpg Breakaway00055.png 540px-Degrassi-episode-14-01.jpg 01 (10).jpg Clennalli.jpg normal_1017_1 (1).jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 10 (8).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 42-ali.jpg 1132-4.jpg Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-7.jpg ertet.JPG 565vf.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m02s32.png Degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-11.jpg Sjkhfer.jpg Fjoi4u.jpg ClareAlliJennaIWITW1.jpg 334f.JPG werwe4.JPG 23432.JPG 33er.JPG 33ess.JPG 223.JPG 232.JPG 332.JPG 2231.JPG 32323d.JPG season-10-2.jpg ou9oijkl.jpg ouiiouio.png uioj.png uioio.png 1-101.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts